Version 1.2.2
*Fixed the bug that would let you upgrade your Tier 4 Monster too early. *Removed hidden Tier 4 Monsters armor that did not exist. (See Version 1.2) *Fixed the Lord Magma fireball bug that would trigger attacks early on 5-10 and 6-11. Bugs *Level 3-8 action: Goregon will still be able to damage and destroy caves after you win the game. *Level 5-9 catapult wars: **Melee Monster AI will not detect the catapult wave when they are attacking the castle. **Invincible hero catapult wave: When you charge and attack the castle before the hero catapult wave arrives you won't be able to damage them with your units. Ones the forfield is destroyed you will lose the level. This will only happen when you play this level in legendary for the first time. *Frostburn endless defense level 10 the boss level: Normally, some guards should spawn (as written in the gamefiles). Normally, the spawn limited is 9 and 4 normal tier 2 elves and 4 normal tier 2 dwarves should spawn. *Frostburn endless defense level 25 the boss level: Normally, some guards should spawn (as written in the gamefiles). Normally, the spawn limited is 12 and 11 fairies should spawn. Also (as written in the gamefiles) the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 healer instant of tier 4. *Desert endless defense level 10 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 3. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 4 golem instant of tier 3. *Desert endless defense level 25 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 unicorn instant of tier 4. *Desert endless defense level 50 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 Golem instant of tier 4. The 2 guards with him should normaly be tier 4. The reason why it currently like that is probably because tier 5 golem don't exist on this version. There is also something strange with the spawn limied. The limit is 3 when there are listed unicorn guard in the file. So the guards are there but can't be loaded because of the limit. *Swamp endless defense level 25 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 3. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 4 healer instant of tier 3. Also (as written in the gamefiles) the guards are wrong. It normaly would be 5 buffimmune healers instant op 5 tier 1 and 5 tier 2 ones. With an spawn limit of 6. *Swamp endless defense level 50 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 phoenix instant of tier 4. It's really strange why it's not an sky sage on this level.